


put your sweet lips on my lips

by queercarlgrimes



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, also this doesnt go in any timeline we ignore canon and write pointless one shots like men, hand holding, im cold and lonely so what do i do??? ONE SHOT BABEY!, thats literally it folks just.. soft boys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queercarlgrimes/pseuds/queercarlgrimes
Summary: “i forgot my scarf.”





	put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> todays one shot is typed grammatically correctly for my newest peterflash friend on tumblr :)

Peter rubbed his hands together inside his hoodie pocket, another shiver rattling down his spine as the freezing New York wind cut right through his layers. Biting specks of snow had started to fall and were landing on his exposed cheeks and nose, and he couldn’t help but feel resentful that his body was able to get him through so much yet here he was, nearly frostbitten just walking down the street. If only he was wearing his suit.

 

Flash chuckled next to him. “You cold, babe?”

 

“Shut up,” he huffed, struggling to keep up with Flash’s slightly quicker pace. He wanted to hold hands, but he didn’t have his gloves and it was much too cold to have his fingers out. “I forgot my scarf at home.”

 

“Aw,” Flash said quietly, genuinely. He definitely hadn’t meant for Peter to hear it but super hearing was a blessing. Peter grunted in discontent and Flash laughed. “Here, lemme help you with that.”

 

Before Peter could ask what he meant, Flash had pulled him off to the side, out of the foot traffic. They were stopped in front of a random convenience store and for a second Peter thought Flash was just going to buy him a scarf, but Flash surprised him.

 

He leaned in close and kissed Peter’s neck. Not too crazy, but definitely slightly more than was appropriate on the sidewalk in the middle of the day. Peter’s breath hitched just a bit, Flash’s lips and hot breath sending a much more pleasant shiver down his back.

 

Flash looked much too smug when he pulled back, asking “Better?” as if he didn’t know the answer. Peter had been certain his face couldn’t get any redder but he had been wrong.

 

“That was- I can’t believe–“ Flash cut off Peter’s sputtering with another laugh. He loved Flash’s real laugh; always clear and a little too loud, sometimes he even snorted if it was that funny, infectious in way Peter loved.

 

With that in mind, Peter pulled Flash closer again for a sweet and chaste kiss. Public displays of affection were never a huge thing for the two of them, both of them thought it was annoying and each of the two had their own reasons for not wanting attention, especially for things like this. Maybe it was the cold getting to them, or the pinks and reds of leftover Valentines Day decorations in the store windows that seemed to take over.

 

Whatever the reason, the passing faces of New Yorkers paid them no mind and the boys did the same. It was just the two of them and the snowflakes in their hair.

 

When they pulled apart, Flash gave Peter one of his gloves. They walked the rest of the way home with their fingers locked, and Peter didn’t mind the cold too much anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from “like real people do” by hozier uwu 
> 
> ugh.. not gonna lie i lowkey love this i love them so much.. got the idea from some random fan art on tumblr and KNEW it was peterflash so here u go. pure & soft. 
> 
> pls leave kudos & comments xoxoxo my tunglr is hozierist so hmu on there if u want !!!!!


End file.
